capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Black Tiger
Black Tiger (ブラックドラゴン, Black Dragon in Japan) is a 1987 arcade action game developed by Capcom. It is included in Capcom Classics Collection Vol. 2, Capcom Classics Collection: Remixed, and it was also ported to Nintendo Wii's Virtual Console. In 2013, it was rereleased as a part of Capcom Arcade Cabinet for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Gameplay A barbarian hero jumps and fights his way through a variety of colorful, enemy-packed levels. The game is considered a spiritual successor to Ghosts 'n Goblins; Red Arremer even appears as an enemy, and the player character loses his armor before dying in much the same way as Arthur. The sprawling, eight-way scrolling levels are packed with hidden bonuses to encourage and reward exploration. Most of these bonuses are in the form of coins called Zenny, which is the game's main currency. Upon saving petrified wisemen, they may put up a shop that allows the player to purchase stronger flails, more resistant armor, keys for treasure chests, and status-healing potions. Special items that reveal coins, upgraded armor, or simply bonus points may be found by destroying secret walls. Differences between versions The Japanese version has a few changes that makes it more challenging than its American counterpart. Several of the "falling rock" obstacles were added in this version. Additionally, the prices of many items are higher. But perhaps the biggest difference is related to fighting the later bosses (the 3 dragons and the dual sword wielding foes at the end of stages 5 and 7). In the American version, it is possible to duck and avoid taking damage when any of these bosses touch the player's character, as long as one of their projectiles don't hit him. In the Japanese version, the player is not able to do this. Story Long ago, three dragons descended from the thunderous skies and destroyed a kingdom, burying it into darkness. However, from the lenghty era of darkness and suffering came one brave fighter. His name is Black Tiger, and he seeks to regain light and peace to the kingdom. Characters * Black Tiger - the eponymous hero of the game, whom is armed with a morning star which shoots three daggers every time he swings it. * Red Arremer - the Stage Four boss. * Black Dragon - the eponymous (in the Japanese version) villain, the most powerful of the three dragons and the final boss. Credits Arcade Version Produce by: Kihaji, Takopee, Mr. X Character Design: Kuramoyan, Satochin, Kawamoyan, Miyaji, Fukumoyan, Nono, Rattchan Sound & Music: Tamasan Hard Ware: Crazy Kubozoo Special Thanks: Blbon, Akiman, Donkun, Kakkun, Hanachan, Wanfuu Programmer: Imo. (Akapa) Additionally,'' Black Tiger'', like many other games during this era of gaming, credited its staff in its default Score Ranking Table, which is as follows: Ver. 1 [Black Dragon] *Top 20000 Bakahori *2nd 18000 Takomoto *3rd 16000 Kuramoyan *4th 14000 Fukumoyan *5th 12000 Momomura Ver. 2 [Black Tiger] *1st 20000 IMO *2nd 18000 MKP *3rd 16000 M.H *4th 14000 Y.K *5th 12000 Y.F Trivia *The game is known for introduced the fictional currency Zenny, which was later used in many Capcom games. *In Ernest Cline's 2011 science fiction novel Ready Player One, the protagonist has to complete a 3D simulation of Black Tiger as part of the Hunt. *During the boss fight in Round 7, two statues resembling "The Winged Victory of Samothrace" can be seen. *A boss in Resident Evil, also by Capcom, is named Black Tiger. *The game's protagonist was one of the available characters in the canceled RPG mobile Capcom Super League Online. See also * Ghosts 'n Goblins * Magic Sword Gallery Image:Black_Tiger_BT.png|Black Tiger (art from Capcom Arcade Cabinet) Image:BlackTigerCoverScan.png|''PC'' Videos File:Black Tiger arcade - stage 1, 2 boss rush External Link *Wikipedia article Category:Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Action Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:1987 video games